Alone I Fall, Together, We Find Out
by NowLookWhatYou'veDone
Summary: Percy is on the run. The life he left behind is being destroyed piece by piece and he doesn't know who is doing it. He needs to find out before it is gone completely. The only problem is that he is also being hunted by a rather specific group of girls dressed in silver who want to find out who he is. He must escape capture by them while also finding out who is killing his past.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of feet slapping the tarmac of the street outside drew the attention of the young male laying awake in the 3rd story of an abandoned apartment building. He checked his watch.

1:24 AM

The green digits flashed up as the male jumped to his feet and ran through the open doorway and into the stairwell. He jumped down the stairs two at a time as he tried to get to the bottom as fast as he could. Finally reaching the last flight of stairs he leapt down them all in one go and continued running. He made a sharp left and ran down the corridor that he found himself in, seeing the slightly open door at the end he pushed himself, running faster and faster until he felt like his feet were flying. His hands met the door and it swung open enough to let him through. His feet hit the grass covered ground and he continued running, pushing himself to his limits. The grassy area opened up onto a back street where he took a right. Up ahead was a park where there was a pretty dense forested area where he thought that he could get to somewhere where he would be safe.

He looked back briefly and saw several flashes of silver behind him and continued running. He was getting closer and closer to the forest where he hoped he could lose his pursuers. His legs pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the tree line, he started to feel a sense of relief wash over him as he thought he was going to make it.

Then they brought out the weapons.

A shot zipped over the males shoulder as he was nearly at the tree line.

'Oh for fucks sake. Alright then, I guess it's time to play.' He thought as he turned around and reached down to his hip where he kept his signature .357 Smith & Wesson Magnum and drew it. He aimed and fired once, the loud bang produced by the gun not fazing the person shooting it, his frequent use of it had dulled his ears to the sound. A grunt and a thud accompanied the shot and the male smiled. He had deliberately aimed for any non-lethal parts of the body, just and arm or a leg.

He fired again and again, each shot bringing down a different hunter. He emptied all six shots from the chamber and nodded before holstering the powerful weapon back on his hip. His grin grew wider as he finished off the small group that was following him and turned to enter the forest.

He took the first step and then he felt the air around him warping and being displaced in a very small area. He knew it was an arrow and that he would be lucky to get out of this. But then again, he could use the thing he promised himself he would never use again. No, it would have too many repercussions on the world. But then again there wouldn't be much of him left if he didn't.

A split second decision was made.

The bullet seemed to slow down until it came to a stop in the air. The trees slowed their swaying and the sound of animals in the forest slowly faded to a stop. The grass stopped moving and eventually everything stopped. Time and space stood still as the person who made it all happen was left standing.

This was the part that the male always liked about his power. The tranquillity and calm that he found himself in whenever he used it. However, that was the only good part about it, all the rest of it turned this whole peaceful space into shit. He would have to get this over and done with a fast as possible to minimise repercussions.

The male stepped to the side and continued to walk for a few paces before stopping. He let out a sigh of relief. At least that was over, now he only had to get away to his next safe house without his pursuers following him. Much, much easier said than done.

The world around him slowly started to restart as the male continued to walk into the tree line. He watched as the arrow that was intended for him ripped through the trunk of a tree only a few paces away.

Satisfied with his work he continued to walk further into the forest.

He was calmly stepping through the forest when his eyesight caught a glimpse of silver and at the same time his ears picked up on the sound of about twenty different footsteps. The male cursed out loud before starting to run again, this time in the opposite direction to his pursuers. He knew that he couldn't outrun them and they and they had more supplies than him so they could sustain this hunt for a lot longer than he could evade them. He was running out of time, and fast.

The male reached down to his hip and drew his .357 Magnum and checked that all the chambers were reloaded, the bronze bullets staring back at him, sleek and beautiful. He was just breaking into a sprint again when the tree next to him exploded in a shower of bark and splinters.

'What in the hell was that?' He thought as he was showered with debris

This time he really poured on the speed as he tried to out run the hunters hunting him. His head was locked straight as he started to get tunnel vision thanks to his brain activating its self-preservation section. He was running as fast as he could when he suddenly felt a blinding pain on his neck and he almost had to stop running to find out what it was. He reached up and felt blood trickling down his fingers.

'Damn. They fucking got me.' was all ran through his head when he felt the wound on his neck.

He could feel that the wound was a straight line running about two inches along the side of his neck and roughly a couple of millimetres deep. The wound hurt. A lot. He was almost tempted to stop and try and patch it up but he knew he had no time so he just pushed through the pain and continued to run. He just ran and he ran, occasionally changing direction to try and throw the hunters off his trail but they always managed to find him again.

They also didn't let up on the firing either. There were arrows zipping past his head and body as he ran. He would try to turn and retaliate fire with his Magnum but the wound on his neck was starting to take its toll on him now and most of the shots would just go wide or be a near miss.

His vision started to close in on him and he could see the edges starting to blacken. The male knew he couldn't sustain this pace for much longer. But if he did that then he knew that he would be caught and that would bring even more consequences than if he died. This in mind he poured on the speed and pushed himself to his limits, fleeing for his life now.

His vision was now almost totally black now and there was only a small circle of vision left. He knew he was going to fade soon. He was sorely tempted to accept the blackness and just collapse but that would hurt. He looked around him and saw that he was in an area with a much more dense coverage. He looked around for a tree that looked sturdy enough and sure enough there was one coming up on his right. He made a beeline for it and was just about to reach for it when a person clad all in silver stepped out from behind a tree and raised their gun. The male had no time to draw his in time. An arrow was fired and the male collapsed to the ground with a grunt and a thud, the shaft sticking out of his shoulder. He lay there in a pool of his own blood and felt the darkness close around him. He lay there and just accepted his fate and close his eyes in preparation for him to die.

The blackness was all consuming as it took him and dragged him down to its murky depths.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I didn't think that this story would start up so fast. It's really good that you guys like it because that means that you guys get more story from me. Updates might be slightly slow due to the fact that I still have school but I'll try my best for you guys. But have no fear you guys will still get your story. Alright now with that done on with the story.**

 **But first, shout out to coolcoco98 for being my first reviewer, thank you very much, it means a lot to me.**

Percy's eyes flickered open.

A groan escaped his mouth as he tried to sit up. His neck and shoulder were throbbing in pain.

'What in Hades happened?' he thought as he felt his neck, the wound there was already feeling better but it still hurt to no end. He realised he was shirtless and laying on a table. His eyes swept over his surroundings. It appeared that he was inside a tent which had a rather suspicious amount of silver in it.

He was suddenly hit with a barrage of images in his mind as it recalled all that had happened to him. He could remember running from a group of people dressed in silver. Percy also remembered taking out said group of people with his gun. Then he remembered running in the forest and one of the silver people stepping out in front of him and shooting him with an arrow. Percy had slight panic attack as he reached up to check his shoulder where he had been shot but he found that it had been healed and there was just a scar left where there was once an arrow shaft. Then he checked his hip where his gun usually was and found that that was a vacant space too.

It hit Percy like a truck when he finally connected the dots. The people dressed in silver hunting him, the arrows being fired at him being silver, the tent, and who better to hunt someone difficult to find than the famed Hunters of Artemis. He now realised exactly how much of a hole he was in and that he had very low chances of getting out of it.

Percy's brain started to go into overdrive as he fully took in his surroundings. There was a chair with a shirt on it which Percy quickly pulled on. On the other side was a table with all of Percy's weapons displayed out on it. He quickly ran over to it and started to gather up all of his weapons. He had just finished capping Riptide and putting it in his pocket when a voice from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I really hope you aren't thinking of trying to escape are you?"

Percy slowly turned around to find the piercing silver eyes of the goddess Artemis looking at his sea-green ones. She wore a smirk on her face which scared Percy slightly.

"Umm, so why am I not in chains in the council room getting ready to be blasted by Zeus yet?" Percy questioned timidly

Artemis sighed and a scowl appeared on her face as if she was remembering something bad.

"If it were my choice, you already would be. However, your cousin is one of the most stubborn people in the world. She managed to convince me to hear you out and decide after you had told us your story." Artemis said

"I think that you owe me one after this Perce." A new voice joined the conversation

At that moment the tent flap opened again and a grinning Thalia appeared in the entrance way. She walked up to the gaping Percy and spread her arms to hug him but as she got to him she quickly brought her fist down and slammed into Percy's stomach. Percy was caught unawares and as such took the full brunt of the attack unprepared. He gasped as all the air was forced out of his lungs and he doubled over.

"Nice to see you too Thals." Percy wheezed out after recovering from the blow

"Now you mister have a lot of explaining to do. I didn't just save your ass from my father's wrath because I felt like it. I want to hear it all, from the beginning." Thalia said as she looked at Percy expectantly

"Okay, okay, you better sit down, there is quite a lot to tell." Percy replied

Artemis conjured up two chairs and she and Thalia each took one, sitting down and waiting for Percy to begin his tale.

"So I guess I'd better start with the reason why I ran away. Well, to put it simply, I had too. Someone or something just doesn't want to leave me alone. It all started when I watched Beckendorf get blown up on Kronos' ship. Well I didn't actually see him get blown up but I saw the ship explode with him on it. I felt something that day on the ship. It wasn't much but it was definitely there. It was a presence, so faint that I almost missed it but it was definitely there. It was so dark. I only felt it briefly but when I did, I almost shit myself. I felt so alone, like all hope was gone in the world. It was like all the fire in me had been sucked out and there was just a shell of me left. The only problem was that that whole mission could have gone off without a hitch. We were primed to escape through Blackjack and then get back to camp from there **(Yeah I changed it a bit but I need to so that the story can progress)** and blow the charges on the way but something went wrong that ended up with us being captured and me escaping while Beckendorf sacrificed himself to save me and to help us buy time for the war." Percy explained to Artemis and Thalia while they looked at him in pity over the loss of one of his friends, they knew how much it hurt him to talk about this kind of stuff

Percy proceeded to explain how the deaths of many of his friends had been preceded by him feeling the presence before they died. Silena, Michael, Luke. All of them. He explained how this had been going on ever since Beckendorf was killed.

"I can just feel it every time I go to sleep, the presence is always there. I felt it when I was battling Kronos too. When I saw Ethan die, it was there, it always has been just before they die. It was almost like they were meant to die. Hence the reason why I am here. They all died with me around. So I figured that if I ran away, the presence would follow me and leave my friends behind." Percy said

"Well, as much as I don't like you running away from Camp where you belong, I can see why you did it and I understand, you needed to save your friends. But you have to remember Percy, you have other friends outside of camp and up on Olympus. Your father for instance. You have to remember that people can help you." Thalia told her friend

"But that wasn't the end of though. It followed me. Whenever I would make some kind of friend it would be there and kill them off. So I eventually stopped making friends and became so much more reclusive. I would just practise my powers and other skills. That is of course, until you guys started to hunt me and I knew that I would have to run again. So that I wouldn't hurt anybody anymore." Percy said in a quiet tone

Thalia stood up and hugged her cousin. Artemis looked on but did nothing, she knew how the pair would do anything to protect the other and this was no exception. The two separated and sat back down again before Artemis asked Percy a question,

"Percy, when we were chasing after you, I remember seeing one of my hunters shoot an arrow at you. It should have hit you but it didn't. It was almost as if you teleported out of the way of the arrow. Would you like to explain?"

Percy just looked at Artemis for a minute. Then he sighed and took a deep breath.

"I guess I have to explain that then don't I?" Percy said "But I would appreciate it if you guys didn't freak out over what I'm about to tell you despite its implications."

"Ok that can be done, continue." Artemis said

"I…I hold the powers of the Titan King Kronos."

 **Aaaaaaand that's chapter two done and dusted. I apologise for this chapter being really late and rather heavy sounding. One of my friends took his own life recently at the age of 17 and it hit me really hard so I apologise for it sounding a bit off. Well I guess that this is it for today. See you guys next time, which should be soon hopefully.**

 **NowLookWhatYou'veDone, signing out.**

 **Rest in Peace Quinn, Rest in Peace.**


End file.
